


how to annoy your local mind reader and boyfriend

by kingsofneon



Series: horny reading list [23]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bondage, M/M, No Porn, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsofneon/pseuds/kingsofneon
Summary: Marco, very unfortunately, can read minds.His boyfriends like to take advantage of that fact.
Relationships: Fushicho Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Series: horny reading list [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641943
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	how to annoy your local mind reader and boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> **anon: prompt! MAS, "Stop fantasizing about me while I’m talking to you!”**

“ _You should have been nicer when I told you to.”_

Marco blinks as his own voice floats through his head, interrupting the spiel he’d been in the middle of, and then blinks again as an image decides to accompany it. It’s himself, flatteringly tall, and his glasses glint in the light of the porthole, and- 

Realisation flashes through him. He scowls and snaps his glare on to Ace. “Stop fantasizing about me while I’m talking to you,” he growls. 

Ace pouts. “I can’t help it,” he whines. “You’re doing the-” he indicates Marco’s entirety, and Marco tips his head back with a frustrated groan.

“It is your own fault for wearing the glasses,” Sabo murmurs, ever the fucking troublemaker, and Marco looks to see that there’s a grin hovering around the edges of Sabo’s mouth. In Sabo’s thoughts is the flash of Marco in a suit and his glasses, a ruler smacking pointedly against his palm, and Marco irritably swipes it away before it can go any further. He’s seen _that_ fantasy play out before.

“The glasses I need to _see_?” he says instead, and Ace rocks back in his chair.

“Yeah but you didn’t _have_ to combine them with the grumpy voice. You know how much that gets us going.”

He wants to yell. He wants to laugh. He settles instead on being disapproving, but then - almost in tandem - both of them send him the thought of them on their knees eager to be punished for the slight they’ve caused. Ace is pleading, as always, his eyes big and teary, because when he falls into subbing he falls _hard,_ but Sabo’s leering and proud, a ring gag between his teeth.

“I’m not going to get anything through to you today, am I,” Marco says, not even bothering to make it a question, and Ace blinks up at him innocently.

“You were trying to get something done?”

(Two hours later, when he’s strung them up exactly as their fantasies have requested, he puts back on his glasses and brings out the files they’ve fucked up. “Now that I have your attention, where was I?”)

**Author's Note:**

> Reeeeeview to make the author happy 👏✌
> 
> sighs i should write more of this i think the idea is SO funny. poor marco 😂


End file.
